1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive binder, an adhesive composition including the same, an optical member, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical films, e.g., polarizers, color filters, retardation films, elliptical polarizing films, reflective films, antireflective films, compensation films, brightness enhancement films, alignment films, light diffusion films, shatterproof glass films, surface protective films, and plastic LCD substrates, may be used in various optical members, e.g., for liquid crystal displays (LCDs).